Avalon
by comicbookfan23
Summary: When Claudio Castagnoli (Antonio Cesaro) leaves his native Switzerland for the USA to make a fresh start, he immediately finds a job in the paper that has good hours and pays very well. Little does he know it will open up a whole new world for him...Contains MAJOR SLASH! Don't like, don't read, simple. It will feature a range of WWE stars, maybe some from NXT or TNA, not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: "Checking**** Out the Merchandise"**

It took a while, but Claudio Castagnoli had finally settled into his new apartment here in Manhattan, and now he was sitting in his kitchen, looking through the paper while eating some buttered toast, and drinking some nicely grounded coffee. He'd moved here from his home country of Switzerland, to get away from the life he was so used to, and start living his own. He didn't know what he was going to do yet, but he'll found out soon enough.

After what felt like he wasn't going to find anything that was worthwhile, he found something that caught his attention. It surely wasn't the best job in the world, but by the looks of it, it paid considerably well, and you didn't need to have any qualifications or the like to apply.

_Sounds too good to be true, but what can you do? _Claudio mulled in his head, picking up a black marker and circling it before picking up his cell, and dialling the number…

* * *

**Later on that day**

Approaching the building, which was located in a secluded part of the city, Claudio looked up, and saw the large, neon sign, which would be flashing all sorts of colours if it wasn't for the fact that it was the only 10:30, its opening time not until 12 p.m.

As he approached the entrance, he saw two burly men suited in black clothing, obviously the club's bouncers, standing out in front, talking amongst themselves, and only looking up once Claudio got closer to the large doors.

Claudio could make them out quite clearly; the guy on the left had short, brown hair that had been spiked up with gel, piercing blue eyes that seemed to peer into Claudio's very soul, and big arms to match his evidently muscular body. The name "Jindrak" was etched onto the breast of his jacket.

The other guy was a lot taller than _Jindrak_, and Claudio to be exact, at least by another five or six inches, was completely bald on top, had dark stubble colouring his chin, and looked as though he was going to burst out of his uniform he was so big. Seriously, he looked like he could break a man in half with little to no effort.

Claudio also noticed straight away that the name "Jones" was etched on his jacket.

_No wonder they've employed him as a bouncer_, Claudio said to himself, slipping by the men as he entered the building, not noticing in the slightest that they were both checking out his ass as he passed by.

Inside the place looked immaculate, red velvety walls surrounded the main room, which included the bar, the stage, and the tables that surrounded it. Everything looked like it was bought at a high price, nothing that Claudio could afford most definitely.

As he passed by the bar, he noticed one of the bartenders, a guy with short blond-hair, five o'clock shadow, and wearing a pair of black trousers that hugged tightly to his legs along with a pair of shoes to match. He wore a leather waist-coat with nothing underneath, which nicely showed off his incredibly taut torso, his chest pleasantly dusted with light hair that made him look all the more handsome.

Not that Claudio was taking any notice, mind you, as he leant on the bar, and asked him rather politely, "Excuse me, could you point me in the direction of the manager's office? I'm here for an interview." His Swiss accent was evident, but not as thick as it usually was.

The blond smiled, having finished setting up the glasses and bottles under the bar, and on the shelves behind him, before he answered his question just as politely, "Well of course, sweet thing. It's just down that corridor, then you take a right at the next turn, then a left and it's the room right at the end, you can't miss it." He points with a smile to a corridor that was to the left of the large stage.

"Thank you, much obliged."

"Any time," the blond uttered, smile still on his face as he returned to setting up the glasses and bottles.

Sauntering his way down the first corridor, he could see numerous doors on either side of it, some with names besides them like _Security Room_ and _Costumes_, rooms that you'd find in a place like this.

Turning the next corner to the right, and then the left, Claudio could now see the Manager's office at the very end, with punctual lettering as though to make sure everyone knew who it belonged to. As he passed a certain door, he stopped almost immediately when he heard soft voices coming from behind it.

The door had been left ajar, only a fraction, but it was enough for Claudio to hear what was going on in there.

"Fuck," he could hear a man gasp, practically purring under his breath, before another man's voice uttered, "Quiet babe or else someone's gonna hear us."

With Claudio's intrigue getting the better of him, he reached out with his hand, and ever so slowly, pushed open the door, thanking God that it didn't creak as he did. Opened it enough for him to stick his head through, and looking in, almost gasp in astonishment. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He found the whole atmosphere completely erotic, his stomach fluttering, his boxers tightening as he continued to watch.

Inside the room, which appeared to be a dressing room, two half-naked, muscular guys were on top of each other, the one with the buzz-cut was sitting on the vanity tables situated on the left side of the room while the other with the similar haircut was edged between the other guy's legs, seeming to kiss the life out of him.

What seemed to differentiate him from the other was the fact that he had darker, tanned skin, and had colourful tattoos that appeared to look "tribal" that were etched from his left wrist up one arm, across the back of his neck and shoulders, and back down the other arm.

_Wow, these guys are really hot like you wouldn't believe! _Claudio thought as he watched the tattooed guy lick his way down the buzz-cut's chest, paying special attention to the nipples that were now fully erect, thanks to his licking and sucking.

_Tattoos_ then proceeded to descend to _Buzz-cut_'s navel, licking in and around it, eliciting gravelly moans from both participants before hooking his fingers into the waistbands of Buzz-cut's Calvin's, and pulling them down to the floor.

The guy's cock bounced as it flopped out, nearly hitting Tattoos in the face as he discarded the boxers, his hand wrapped around the base of it as he began to stroke it, every so often sticking his tongue out to lick the head, an act that caused Buzz-cut to gasp, "Come on Randy, stop with the teasing."

Randy, who Claudio identified as _Tattoos_, looks up at his lover, and smirks, a devilish gleam in his grey eyes as he replied, "Always so impatient John…when getting to the good stuff," before taking most of his cock into his mouth, an art he seemed to be good at, judging by the lack of a gag reflex before pulling it back out.

John's cock must've been a good 9½", maybe 10, and Randy was taking it all as it slid into his mouth and down his throat, Claudio practically seeing it bulge as it did.

_God, that's so fucking sexy,_ he mulled as he palmed his straining erection over his jeans, wanting so desperately to be in on the action, yet quite surprised that they hadn't noticed him yet.

Once he bobbed up and down a few times, making sure that John's cock was nicely lathered with his saliva, Randy let it out with a wet "pop", standing up and latching his lips upon John's, getting him to taste himself on his lips and tongue, which was pure ecstasy to both men.

"Now it's my turn to make you feel good," John replied, grabbing his lover by his taut biceps, and swapping positions with him before kneeling down, taking Randy's briefs with him.

The tanned, thick cock that bounced out of it looked like the same size as John's, maybe just a bit smaller, but Claudio couldn't really tell from his point of view. He was just enjoying the show, his impressive cock fit to burst as he continued to palm it.

As John took Randy's cock into his mouth, shoving the whole thing in until his nose touched his pubic area, Claudio noticed something glinting around John's ring finger as he held Randy by his hips, and deduced that it was obviously a wedding ring.

_Is he having an affair? With this man?_

However, the way that John takes care of the big cock currently sliding in and out his mouth, the affectionate kisses he placed on certain parts of it, the gazes filled with love and affection he kept sending the guy's way as he serviced him. This wasn't just hard, strong sex. This was also love, undeniable passion for each other that you wouldn't normally find whilst indulged in a quickie with a guy who might've been giving you the "eye".

_Maybe they're a married couple? _It was clearly evident now that they very well might be; the light touches, the soft kisses, the mutterings of love to one another, the rings being a _dead _giveaway!

After what felt like hours of just watching John bobbing his head up and down his lover's thick schlong, he took it out and gave the head one last kiss before standing up, latching his cum-and-saliva-soaked lips onto Randy's, which spurned them to kiss the life out of each other.

"Turn around, baby," John whispered into Randy's ear, taking a nibble of it, as his lover did as he was told, exposing his ass to him, John slipping his fingers into his mouth, getting them nice and moist before sliding one finger into the exposed pucker.

Randy gasped, more so in pleasure than in pain, having gotten used to the fingering by now as the two had been married for nearly 5 years now. As John continued to prod his finger before adding a second, he used his other hand to reach up and pinch Randy's already peaked nipple, the pleasures of both nearly too much for Randy as he moaned in sheer delight.

"Stop playing around, and fuck me John."

Randy's dirty tone of voice didn't seem to shock his lover one bit, just seemed to spur him on, bending Randy over onto the dressing table, his big cock rubbing between his cheeks uttering, "Don't have to tell me twice," under his breath.

Claudio was about fit to burst, his cock straining in his pants, wet from pre-cum, he needed to leave or else he was going into his interview in wet briefs, so he quietly shut the door, trying not to make it too obvious before heading to the right door, willing his cock to soften with images he deemed unattractive.

Meanwhile, back in the room with the horny couple, John slowly entered his husband inch by inch, Randy's tight hole opening up to compensate for his impressive size, Randy smirking as John stopped to wait for him to adjust.

"Did you see our "peeping tom" at the door, babe? Looked like he was really enjoying the show. That "piece" he was packing looked just as big as yours."

At the thought of his husband thinking of another guy's cock, he pulled out until only the head was still inside him before shoving it back in, a pleasured moan escaping from Randy's lips.

"Hunh! God after all these years, you'd think I'd be used to your size," he gasped, John's large hands gripping his hips to help him hit Randy's prostate with every thrust, which he was doing with expert precision, Randy feeling like he's about to burst any second.

"But you're still as tight as ever, just how I like it," John replied, leaning down, one of his hands placed gently around Randy's neck, turning his head around so that he could captured his lips with his own.

After nearly sucking the life out of each other, the couple pulled apart, gasping for air as John continued to thrust into Randy, his hole well-adjusted for him to shove all of his ten inches inside him.

Randy was at a loss for words, instead mumbling them, some dirty, but mostly of love for John, which John liked very much as it had rid him of any thoughts of their peeping tom.

John's left hand had moved from Randy's hips to his left pectoral, feeling his heart thump against it while also tweaking his nipple until it was hard. He proceeded to do the same with the other with his right hand.

Randy couldn't keep up with so much pleasure, his cock at full hardness, ready to spurt all over the vanity they were currently resting upon, "John…I ain't…I ain't gonna last…"

John, with his left hand still over Randy's heart, used his other to wrap around Randy's length and proceeded to jerk it, feeling Randy's hole clench around him as he was nearing his completion.

"Then cum…show me how much you love me!"

That was all it took…John whispering those words into his ear, that sexy drawl which always made Randy hard every time John spoke like that, making his cum all over the vanity, some even landing on the mirror as John milked him for all that he was worth.

Soon after John couldn't hold out much longer, Randy's walls clenching around his cock, the friction becoming too much for him as he released himself, the spurts seeming to flow non-stop into his husband.

After their panting had quietened and the euphoria dissipated, John turned Randy's head round just enough to give him a passionate kiss, asking afterward, "So, any more thoughts on our peeping tom?"

"Who?" He asked, confusion evident on that handsome face of his.

"Nothing." _Awesome, the sex was so good, he can't remember the guy watching us from the door. Wonder who he is anyway? Haven't seen him around here before? Perhaps he's the guy the manager mentioned earlier to those present that he'll be coming in for an interview. From what Randy had seen of him, he'll definitely pass with flying colours._

"Come on, let's take a shower. Don't want to dance on stage covered in each other's fluids, do we?"

Randy smirked at his husband, "I dunno…might turn on most of the customers, give us a little more in the tips."

John smacked his ass as we walked by him on the way to the bathroom, watching it bounce, his cock hardening already, "It's not like we're not struggling for money, Randy. And besides, our dances together turn on enough of our patrons to provide us with plenty of tips. Remember last night's? I thought we would have to swim off the stage there was so much."

As Randy opened the door for John, he replied as he followed John into the bathroom, "That was only because you in a thong leaves nothing to the imagination. I'm surprised I'm not jealous by now with all those men looking at your package."

John pulled Randy into his big arms, pecking him several times on the lips, Randy feeling John's hard-on prod against his thigh, "It's because you know you get to tap this," he manoeuvred Randy's hand so it was placed over his bubble butt, "whenever you want."

"Speaking of which, I think we're both ready for round two, and this time, _I _get to top."

"I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

Having whittled his erection down with unpleasant thoughts after witnessing such a steamy encounter, Claudio approached the manager's door and knock on it twice before he was swiftly answered by a man's voice asking him to come in.

He entered…to be welcomed by a man in a grey jumper with a black shirt with white stripes underneath along with a black tie, grey trousers to match the jumper and a pair of black dress shoes.

He looked rather young to be a manager of such an elaborate establishment, but Antonio was told not to always judge a book by its cover.

The young man outstretched his hand, Antonio shaking it, "I'm Brad Maddox, the manager of Avalon, and you must be Claudio. Please, have a seat and we can get down to business."

As Claudio took a seat where Brad had motioned to, Brad took his seat behind his desk, his hands placed on top of it as he began the interview.

"So, Claudio, let me keep this pure and simple. You obviously don't need experience to work in a place like this, but you will be taught by our finest if you get the job. If you have a criminal record, I don't want to know about it, but if it's going to cause a problem then there's the door."

Claudio quickly shook his head, "No, I have no criminal record."

A smile appeared on Brad's face, making him look more handsome than before, "Well that's good to know. I see that you like to work out, that's going to prove very useful in this line of work, but I must ask you some _personal_ questions and, if you're at all uncomfortable with what I have to ask you, you don't have to answer. These are just the club's regulations for potential employees."

Claudio was unsure at first, thoughts dancing around in his head of what these _questions _could be, but he was going to need the money if he wanted to stay in New York so, _what the hell_. He then nodded to confirm that he was okay with this.

"Okay, then allow me to ask the first question," Brad began as he leant back on his chair, putting a leg over the other, and the interview began, lasting about ten, fifteen minutes with Brad asking him all the usual questions you'd hear in any interview before he got to the last and most important one…

"Finally, now I know how this is going to look, but it's company policy to ask it and it's sorta part of my job, so here goes…," he then proceeded to get up off his chair, and made his way around his desk, kneeling down before Claudio, his hand reaching out to cup his crotch, "How much are you packing down there?"

The sudden intrusion by Brad's hand on his cock made him jerk and gasp in surprise before Claudio was moaning near enough in ecstasy when he started to massage it, growing by the second until it was fit to burst.

"Oh…god…," he gasped, sitting back in his chair as Brad reached for the zipper, pulling it down ever so slowly, "Just think of it as "Checking out the Merchandise." Wouldn't want our customers to complain now, do we?"

He then slipped his hand in, pulling Claudio's briefs down far enough for his cock to be free, which Brad pulled out, staring in awe at how big it was. By just looking at it, he could tell that it was clearly ten inches, maybe half an inch more, with little wisps of hair decorating the base. It was beautiful.

Brad's mouth was literally watering with anticipation before leaning forward, his tongue sticking out, as he took his first long lick from the bottom of his balls to the very tip, his taste buds on fire.

"Damn, that's a tasty cock. I can see you being very popular here, once you get the job that is," Brad added as he proceeded to service Claudio, who was now leaning back in the chair, his hand on both rests as he thought about the blowjob he was about to receive by the manager himself.

Brad inched closer to get comfortable, leaning forward to take as much of it as he could into his mouth, finding it quite difficult to get past halfway, what with his gag reflex kicking in. Still, he was still able to get around eight inches of it into his mouth, feeling it hit the back of his throat.

Claudio had never felt anything like it. Sure, his previous boyfriends had given him blowjobs, but nothing that felt like this. Even though he wasn't taking it in all the way, it still felt extremely good and every time he hummed, it doubled the pleasure, quickening the feeling that he was about to cum right there and then, but he held the need to.

Brad was experiencing his own euphoria. One of his many things to do as the general manager of AVALON was to not only interview potential members to the club, but to also indulge in certain "activities" to determine whether they were "best for business."

Claudio, who Brad had most of down his throat, was definitely going to be best for business, and he'd be a fool to let him go. He may have the looks, the body and, of course, a huge cock, but that wasn't everything in the business. Brad needed to find out if he could truly captivate the audience, make a name for himself, bringing in the big bucks. If he was going to employ Claudio, he needed to put him through the gauntlet like he'd done to most of the members of staff he'd employed through this method he currently in now.

Claudio reached out with one of his hands and placed it on top of Brad's mop of brown curtained hair, combing his fingers through it every so often whenever Brad hummed or sucked over a sensitive spot.

_I'm not going to last much longer_, Claudio thought as he felt the build-up forming, knowing full well that he couldn't hold it back, "I'm…I'm gonna cum," was all that he was able to muster before Brad began bobbing faster, having no intention of stopping now.

A few more bobs and Claudio was undone, spurt after spurt of his cum shooting down Brad's throat, who was still had his cock in his mouth to make sure that he didn't miss a single drop as he swallowed. Once he'd stopped, Brad having sucked him dry, he lay back in the chair, breathing heavily from the intense blowjob, watching as the young manager tucked him back inside his briefs and zipped up his fly.

He stood back up, wiping off what remnants was left of Claudio's cum from his lips with the back of his hand before he stretched it for Claudio to shake, "Congratulations, Claudio. After that wonderful display, I would like to inform you that you've got the job, but let me tell you that having a big cock and a nice body doesn't quite cut it. Which is why when you start tomorrow, I'm going to put you where all the novices start…in Fandango's class. There you will learn how to truly captivate the audience, bring in some nice tips too."

Claudio stood up, a smile on his face, and still shaking Brad's hand before eventually stopping, "Thank you. I won't disappoint you, I promise."

"No need for promises. I know you won't disappoint. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting scheduled with the COO after this interview."

Claudio got the hint and walked toward the door, turning around to say, "Thank you", before leaving the room, Brad sitting back in his chair behind the desk, still tasting Claudio's essence on his tongue and lips, a smile growing.

_He's going to make a fine addition to the team_…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: "This All for Me?"

Returning from Brad's office, and still a little flustered, Claudio approached the bar to find the bartender still _tending_, but the club was still as empty as it was when he first walked through. However, a guy with noticeably bleached blond hair, which he'd gelled back, had taken to the stage, probably practicing for when the patrons come in in a few hours' time.

"_I'm here to show the world, I'm here to show the world!_

_Come on!_

_Bring it on!_"

The music began, the bleached blond who was wearing nothing, but a pink sleeveless vest with a few slits located near the bottom of it, through them Claudio could see some impressive ab muscles, with the words "IT'S NOT SHOWING OFF" etched on the front, as well as a pair of tight, pink spandex "hot-pants" that left little to the imagination.

He stood in front of the gold pole, which was situated at the end of the runway, using his nice muscly arms that weren't _massive_ like that guy John's were back there to reach for the pole overhead and lift himself up so he can swing his legs around in a roundhouse kick-like motion.

"_Do what I say "Better watch what I do"_

_Better heed the warning I'm here to give you_

_If you ever doubted me, you don't have a clue_

_I'm here to show the world_

_I'm here to show the world!_"

Using the momentum from the kick, he pivoted so that he was now facing the pole, he gripped with one hand as he leaned back as far as he could go, grinding his crotch up against it while using the other hand to run through his already wet hair, flicking it at the would-be patrons, if the club was open.

He then traced it from there down to his body until he reached the hem of his vest and lifted it up just until it revealed the rock-hard abs underneath, before he let go, Claudio not even hearing himself gasp in frustration of wanting to see more, too entranced by the blond's performance to notice anything.

What he also noticed was what was etched on the back of his vest, the words: "IF YOU CAN BACK IT UP" etched in blue wording to match those on the front.

The bartender who, whenever he wasn't tending the bar and was up on the stage like the blond currently was, went by the stage name _Christian_, as his real name was William Jason Reso, but everyone who knew him called him Jay for short.

As the blond continued to gyrate around the pole, Claudio's jeans becoming tight again, Christian could tell on the guy's face that he'd taken a shine to Dolph Ziggler, but anyone who was a regular at this place always took a shine to the guy. Who wouldn't?

Charismatic, a body to die for, a somewhat cocky attitude, Dolph was one of the favourites of the clubs, amongst a few others, so it wasn't a surprise to find this guy standing in front of the bar practically drooling over him.

"Who…who's that?" Claudio managed to utter, his eyes never leaving the stage as Dolph was now taking off his vest, and throwing it to the side, his torso now glistening with sweat or perhaps it could be oil, he couldn't tell, but it didn't really bother him either.

"That, my friend, is Dolph Ziggler. One of the top performers at this club, and also a crowd favourite."

"I can see what you mean," Claudio uttered again, Christian managing to hear it over Dolph's music, as his routine got racier.

"I'm Christian by the way," he introduced himself, reaching out his hand for Claudio to shake, which he did a minute later after managing to pull his gaze away from the stage.

Claudio then smiled, realizing how he was behaving, and shook Christian's hand in return, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude…Claudio Castagnoli."

"Wow, strong name. Are you from around here or…?"

"No, I moved here from my native Switzerland to start fresh, you know. Begin my new life and such." As though to emphasize his point, his Swiss accent sounded stronger than it originally did.

Christian nodded, knowing exactly how he meant as he'd moved here from his hometown in Canada to start anew, and since then had come along way. In a relationship with one of the hottest guys working here, who he lived with in a nice apartment which overlooked Central Park, and his boyfriend hadn't hinted at it yet, but Christian could feel the wedding bells chiming any day now. He just had to wait for _him _to make the first move.

"So why start here, if you don't mind me asking? It's not exactly what most people think of when they want to start fresh." Christian asked, leaning now against the bar, his job now forgotten as all his attention was now on Claudio.

"I know, but it's closer to where I live, it pays well and judging from what I've seen and who I've met, it has a nice atmosphere. People so far have been real nice, and you're no exception."

Christian couldn't help, but blush at Claudio's mention of nice people, knowing full well that it was what Avalon was all about. Unlike most strip clubs the COO of this club, one Paul Levesque, made it official that there will be absolutely no tolerance for violent behaviour, physical or spoken. Anyone who started anything, a fight, brought in drugs, anything like that, they were immediately escorted out of the building by the bouncers, which were many by the way, and officially banned for life.

Mr. Levesque wanted to keep Avalon and everything in it, including the staff, to be as clean as possible. If the staff had criminal records, he didn't want to know about it, just made it clear that if it was going to affect their work here, then he'd show them the door. Also if they were into drugs, he wanted it to be kept out of the business. Didn't want the cops to come barging in and shutting the place down. He'd worked too damn hard to get to where he was for all of it to turn to shit in a matter of seconds.

"Thank you for the compliment. Our COO, Mr. Levesque, upholds strict regimes in keeping this place as clean and _work-friendly_ as possible. If a fight breaks out, our bouncers are there to take care of them quickly and without any fuss, _mostly_. There are no drugs allowed of any kind anywhere on the premises unless they are for medication. If anyone, staff or customers, are found with illegal substances in their possession, they're immediately banned or fired on the spot."  
"Wow…that's actually quite amazing. And has there ever been any banning or firing since Avalon started?" Claudio asked, the astonishment in his voice clearly evident as he took a seat on one of the stools, his attention now on Christian than on Dolph.

"Well, there have been one or two who've been fired, but as for the banning, none. God's honest truth. People genuinely wanna come here to enjoy the show, see the guys on stage, share a few drinks with their friends, you know. Nobody wants to ruin the atmosphere here, which is why you'll find that most of the staff actually like working here, and why we're such a big hit."

Claudio nodded, a smile on his face as he replied, "Well then you will be happy to know that I've passed the interview, and will be starting tomorrow."

Christian reached out for Claudio's hand and shook it again, that mega-watt smile on his face as he congratulated, "Well good for you, I never had any doubts, and can tell you now that you won't regret it. I can see that you're going to make a lot of new friends, myself included."  
"Of course," Claudio added, looking back at the stage to find that Dolph was nearing the end of his routine, and was only wearing a thin-strapped silver thong with a pink pouch that showed off an impressive package, and a taut ass. Claudio's eyes were about popping out and his jaw was near enough to the floor.

"You may even find love, but by the look on your face, I think it's already struck," he replied, smirking when Claudio eventually averted his eyes, shut his gaping mouth.

He couldn't help, but blush, his cheeks reddening furiously, "Sorry, I don't know what's come over me. It's just that his _routine_'s so hypnotic, I can't take my eyes of him."

"He has that effect on all the customers, some of his colleagues too."

Dolph, using his strong arms, swung himself up the pole, wrapping his legs around it to allow him to hang upside down, stretching out his muscled body before climbing back down.

The song ended, and he collected his stuff that was scattered around the stage, the lights up above reflecting off his sweaty body, turning Claudio on to no end, and it didn't help matters much when Dolph took that moment to bend over to pick up another piece of garment and, in doing so, exposed his ass to all its fullness. If it wasn't for the fact that he was still wearing his thong, he would've exposed so much more, and it didn't seem like he would've cared either.

"I think I'm gonna head home before I have heart failure or something. I've still got a few things to sort out, best done right away than left for later. I'll probably be seeing you tomorrow?"

Christian smiled, "You sure will, now get outta here before you're put to work."

Claudio said goodbye and waved, watching Christian shake his head before he returned to his usual duties.

As he left the building, the two bouncers he'd seen earlier were still posted at the door, the one named "Jindrak" giving him a curt nod and a smirk before uttering, "Be seeing ya," before the other guy, Jones, lightly slapped his ass, a smirk on his face too at the way it nicely jiggled.

Claudio smirked back at the muscular men, saluting to them before heading down the sidewalk on his way back to his apartment, practically feeling the guys' eyes on his ass as he did.

_I think I'm going to enjoy working here if I'm gonna get this kind of attention_…

* * *

As soon as he'd gotten home, he threw his keys in the bowl on the table next to the front door, and switched the light on to be greeted by a small kitchen and the living room that was still littered with boxes of stuff still needed to be unpacked.

He shook his head, _I didn't realize how much stuff I had until I started boxing it all up. Oh well, _he shrugged, sauntering into the kitchen to fix himself something to eat; the sex he'd witnessed between John and Randy, and the blowjob he was given by his soon-to-be general manager still playing heavy on his mind.

He smirked to himself, his jeans tightening once again as his erotic thoughts shifted to that of Dolph Ziggler, the dancer he was ogling on stage before he'd left. Bleached blond hair, nicely toned body complete with "surfboard" abs and not an inch of a hair to be seen on it.

_And that silver thong he was wearing!_ He couldn't believe he was wearing the smallest thong he'd ever seen, and it still managed to hold his impressive package inside its pouch. _No wonder he's a crowd favourite with his shiny attire and stimulating dance moves!_

Claudio then began to think about what sort of thong he'd be wearing underneath his clothes when he was eventually called on stage. Thin straps like Dolph had worn or those that almost looked like briefs? He really didn't know, but he hoped that, no matter what they gave him to wear, it was able to hold all of him in place. He wouldn't be lying if he'd said that he was a big boy _downstairs_. His past lovers, and definitely Brad Maddox, would unquestionably agree with him.

As he was starting to fix himself something to eat, as his stomach was growling at him, there was a few knocks on the door, faint at first before getting a bit louder.

_Who could that be?_

Leaving the utensils and ingredients where they stood, Claudio made sure he looked presentable, which didn't take so long seeing as he had next to nothing on his head and wearing his usual day-to-day clothes, he walked to the door, and looked through the eye-hole to see who it was exactly knocking on it.

His mouth was agape as he recognised straight the way who was standing on the other side…_Dolph Ziggler!_

_What's _he _doing here? And how does he know where I live?_

He took a second to compose himself before reaching for the door handle and opened it, noticing that Dolph was wearing the same ensemble he'd wore when Claudio watched him practicing on stage back at the club, but instead of wearing those spandex pants, he was instead wearing jeans.

_Shame_…

"Hi," Dolph started, his voice husky, a shit-eating grin on his face that made him even more handsome to look at, _if that was even possible?_, and a fragrance that he couldn't put his finger on, his eyes too busy focusing on Dolph's body, _those abs, those nicely muscular arms and legs, and that package! I can't stop staring at it!_

"Just wanted to come over and meet the new guy, I'm Dolph Ziggler." he introduced himself, that grin never leaving his face as he wrapped his nice arms across his chest.

Claudio's eyebrows furrow in confusion, "Yeah, I was told you were from Christian. How do you even know where I live?"

Dolph switched positions, now leaning up against the doorframe, his arms still crossed as he gazed into Claudio's eyes, glistening from the lights in the landing, "I saw you, you know, eyeballing me from the bar when I was dancing up on that stage. I could tell that it was turning you on to the max, and to be perfectly honest, it turned me on too. I don't normally get turned on when I'm up there; the guys that frequent the club don't really "push my buttons", if you know what I mean. But when I saw you, I knew you were different. I needed to meet you in person so I can inspect for myself the guy I can't get out of my head. And to answer your question, Maddox gave me your address from your application he filled out during your interview. I hope you don't mind?"

Claudio shook his head, "No, no not at all. Would you like to come in? I was just making myself something to eat."

Dolph's smile grew impossibly bigger, "Don't mind if I do, thanks," he waltzed into the apartment like he owned the place, giving Antonio a whiff of his deodorant, his cock twitching at the mere smell of it.

_God, he smells so good_.

Dolph stood by the wooden island, turning around so he was facing Antonio, his expression telling him that he was here for an entirely different agenda and, by the way he was looking at him, Claudio had a pretty good idea what it was.

"Look, I don't mean to beat around the bush, but I'm also here for _something else_…" he confessed, hinting with his blond eyebrows and handsome smirk, _See? Told ya, totally different agenda._

"Oh yeah? And will I regret asking what this _something else_ is?" Claudio asked, noticing that his houseguest wasn't walking slowly toward him, intruding his personal space which he didn't mind in the least.

"Not if you'd like me to get down on my knees right now, and give you the best experience you'll ever have in your entire life?" Dolph stated matter-of-factly, getting a rise out of seeing Claudio's cheeks slightly blush, his prominent Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed the frog in his throat.

"Oh yeah? You do this to all the guys you hardly know that turn you on?"

"Only the hot ones, and you are one…seriously…fucking…hot…guy," he drawled out the last few words, grabbing Claudio by the back of the neck and pulling him forward, his lips latching on into an impassioned kiss.

_This is going too quickly too fast! I hardly even know the guy_, Claudio heard himself say in his head as the kissing continued, Dolph's tongue begging for entrance, Claudio allowing it just this once as he felt it in and around his mouth, tasting of mint, suggesting that he'd been either chewing mints or gum.

Dolph gradually began to feel his way down Claudio's broad chest and abs, still kissing the life out of him, before they latched onto his belt, unbuckling and whipping it off in no time at all.

_This is going so fast I can't even think straight!_

He was now being backed up until his legs hit the back of the couch, Dolph pushing him onto it, before he began to unbutton and unzip his jeans, pulling them down to his knees, seeing the large bulge in his white briefs, his eyes opening wider.

"This all for me? Maddox wasn't lying; you _are_ a big boy."

He then leaned forward, mouthing his cock through the briefs, tasting the pre-cum that had soaked into the fabric, tasting divine on his tongue, his taste-buds going into overdrive, and he'd only tasted a little of it.

Claudio leant back on the couch, his hands on top of it for support, his head falling back, a low guttural moan escaping his lips at the sensation of someone's lips on his cock, a similar feeling from when Brad sucked his cock a little while ago, but this was just so much more…_intense?_ _Was that the word?_

He couldn't think, Dolph's fingers now tugging at the waistband, pulling ever so gently as he licked, sucked, and kissed around his abs and bellybutton, leaving marks as though to "claim" him.

Once he'd pulled them down far enough, Antonio's "one-eyed monster" flopped out, and to say it was huge would've been an understatement. It was the biggest Dolph had ever seen, bigger than all of the guys back at the club.

With a lick of his lips, Dolph opened up and slipped the head of it into his mouth, alternating from licking around the sensitive tip to kissing it.

Antonio, meanwhile, was in utter torment. He wanted Dolph to take all over him into the warm, wet cavern that was his mouth, and to urge him to do so, he placed a hand on the back of his head, gently forcing him down on his cock.

Dolph, getting the message, held onto the back of the couch for support, and proceeded to take all of this magnificent cock down his throat which, luck would have it, meant all of it as he had no gag reflex.

As his nose touched the small mould of darkly-colour hair that decorated his groin, Dolph breathed in through his nose, the air smelling of Antonio's musk which he found incredibly intoxicating.

"Oh god! That's feels so good!" Antonio exclaimed, not caring in the slightest if the neighbours could hear him. He wanted the whole world to hear him, but that was obviously impossible.

Dolph pulled back until Antonio's cock fell out with a wet _pop_, taking in a few deep breaths, licking and sucking at the saliva that was left drooping from the tip, before proceeding to deep-throat, hollowing out his cheeks to allow better suction, and giving more pleasure to the receiver.

Antonio was at his wit's end. If Dolph carried on doing what he was doing, he was going to be finished, and he wanted his cock deep inside Dolph, just not in his mouth.

Descending down again, Dolph could feel that Antonio was coming undone, as it were, so he pulled back again, holding the base of his cock as to stop him from cumming too soon. With another wet _pop_, Dolph took it out of his mouth, instead proceeding to take one of Antonio's balls into his mouth, the salty musky tang assaulting his taste buds. He was surely in ecstasy. He never touched the stuff, not any other drugs either, but if he did, this is what he thought he'd feel like after taking some.

Pulling Dolph back up so he was facing him straight on, Antonio's lips latched onto Dolph's, tongues clashing, Antonio tasting himself on both as he continued to kiss the life out of him.

Regrettably pulling away, Dolph letting out a slight moan, Antonio leaned forward until his lips were near enough touching Dolph's ear and whispered, "I want to fuck you with every fibre of my being. I want to fuck you so hard, you're not going to be dancing on that stage for a month!"

Dolph smirked, wiping what remnants of saliva and pre-cum was left around his mouth, taking his time to take off his clothes, driving Antonio mad with desire, lust, whatever you want to call it. He was going to cum any second, and the blonde wanted to waste time by _taking his time!_

Antonio near enough threw himself on Dolph, practically ripping his clothes off, his cock twitching at the sight of the silver thong he'd seen him dance in earlier.

"I knew you'd like these!" Dolph replied, whipping them off and throwing them elsewhere in the room before taking this moment to kiss him passionately. He wanted those lips all over him, but that would be saved for another time.

Antonio then leant him up against the couch, and turned him over so he was now bent over it, his perfect ass on display. He then proceeded to suck three fingers into his mouth, using his other hand to knead Dolph's ass cheeks, a finger trailing from his taint to the small of his back, Dolph keening for more.

With his fingers now nicely salivating with his own spit, Antonio gradually inserted the first into Dolph's pink pucker, loving the moan that emitted from the bleached blond's mouth, pushing it in and out, like a small cock, before adding the second.

Dolph wasn't going to last if he kept up like this. Having all of that cock thrusting down his throat was the hottest thing he'd ever done in his life, and he was practically leaking all over the couch, so he turned his head around, looking straight at Antonio, uttering, "If you don't fuck me right now, I'm going to leave and we'll both won't get what we want!"

Antonio couldn't help, but smirk at his desperation, "Okay, okay. Just needed to have you as prepped as possible. This ain't no ordinary-sized dick, you know."

"I don't care, just shove it inside me!"

Not wanting to be told twice, Antonio stopped with the scissoring, and stood right behind him, hands on Dolph's hips for leverage as he inserted his huge cock slowly into Dolph's prepped hole. The warm walls wrapped around him nicely, almost to the hilt before stopping, waiting for his lover to adjust to the size.

Once Dolph gave him the go-ahead to continue, Antonio pulled back until only the head was left inside him before thrusting back in, hitting Dolph's prostate in one fell swoop.

"Huh! Oh fuck, that's the spot! Don't stop!" Dolph all, but screamed, holding onto the seat of the couch tightly as Antonio kept pounding into him, slowly at first until it got to a stage where they were fucking like rabid dogs.

In and out, in and out. Antonio hadn't stopped yet, and Dolph was sure he was in seventh heaven. Never had he felt like this before, not even with his past lovers. Sweat had now formed on their skin, what little of hair Antonio had dusting his chest and sending a line down to his groin was matted to his, mulling to himself that they'll both need showers, and thought it a good idea for Dolph to join him, preferably for Round 2.

It was all too much. Too much pleasure, and too much cock that Dolph couldn't take it, threatening to cum all over the couch.

"Then do it! Cum for me! Cum all over it!" Antonio proclaimed, himself ready to fill Dolph with his warm cum, which was fast approaching.

Just as he was about to release himself, he heard a beeping sound coming from his bedroom, Antonio realizing that it was his alarm clock alerting him that it was eight in the morning…

…and in that moment, he woke up moaning just as he cummed into his briefs, literally soaking them.

"Ah, shit!"

He sat up, looking in the direction of the alarm clock to find that it was in fact eight o'clock in the morning and it was still beeping that infernal racket.

Feeling like a sex-starved teenager, Antonio climbed out of his bed, whipped off his briefs and flung them into the laundry basket by the door to the adjoining bathroom. He thought it may have been too good to be true, but the dream still managed to stir his cock back into life as he got ready for his morning shower.

After beating himself off, he went through his usual morning routine, choosing to wear a white muscle shirt, a pair of grey cargo shorts, and white trainers, before heading into the kitchen for a quick breakfast of buttered toast, again.

Finished with breakfast, he collected his keys, wallet, and any other essential before leaving and locking his apartment.

As he walked down the hallway, en route to Avalon, he couldn't help, but feel extremely nervous. About being his first day and he was technically a "newbie", about failing in his first class with stripper extraordinaire "Fandango", and especially meeting the guy that he didn't even know and was haunting his every thought since he'd first seen him on stage…Dolph Ziggler.


End file.
